Eu não mereço o teu amor
by Susana00
Summary: Acrescento ao episódio 10 da segunda temporada. One-shot. Lembram-se do ferimento da Demelza? Achei que seria apropriado que o Ross reparasse nele e o tratasse. Um pouco à semelhança do seu casamento. I would like for this to be written in english, so more people could read it, but I am not proeficient. Maybe one day I will try to translate it.


Eu não mereço o teu amor

A sua mulher encarava-o com os olhos vermelhos e lacrimejantes. Poldark sabia que no fundo ela já o perdoara, no entanto sabia também que, ainda tinha um longo caminho a percorrer. Prometeu a si mesmo ser melhor marido e melhor pai.

Uma súbita lembrança afastou estas promessas do seu pensamento.

\- Demelza, eu tenho de perguntar, o teu pulso..?

A mulher limpou os olhos com a mão esquerda e esboçando um leve sorriso interrompeu a questão.

\- Arranhei-o na vedação. Não é nada de especial, já o limpei.

\- Não foi isso que ouvi dizer. Por favor, não me tentes enganar, eu...

Aquelas palavras enfureceram-na. – TU! Tens uma grande lata!

\- Desculpa, não direi mais nada. Mas tens a ligadura manchada, deixa-me ver. É difícil tratar do braço direito com o esquerdo. – Acrescentou, vendo que a mulher ainda não estava convencida.

Demelza observou o pulso, a mancha vermelha estava realmente maior e tinha de admitir a si própria que o ferimento latejava. Se bem que, nunca o diria em voz alta para que Ross pudesse ouvir. Não devia ter pegado na mala com ela mão direita, concluiu consigo mesma.

Deu por si sentada à mesa, com o braço direito estendido sobre a madeira, com a desculpa de que apenas precisava que ele trocasse a ligadura e a apertasse mais.

Devagar e com delicadeza que não era própria dele, Ross pegou na mão da esposa e começou a desenrolar a ligadura. Na última volta sentiu-a tremer, o ferimento doía-lhe mais do que ela, alguma vez, iria admitir. Não fez qualquer comentário a esse respeito, já magoara o suficiente o orgulho da sua mulher, não iria infligir outro golpe por mais pequeno que fosse.

Não estava, porém, preparado para o encontrou, sabia que um dos servos de George tinha disparado sobre ela, os seus próprios servos tinham feito questão de lhe contar quando lhes pedira para regressarem a suas casas, mas achara que o ferimento fosse menor. Afinal a bala, apesar de ter acertado de raspão, cortara a carne e o ferimento ainda sangrava, não dando ares de que fosse parar sozinho.

Demelza também se assustou. Quando o passara por água e tirara algumas das farpas vira como sangrava, mas ela estava profundamente irritada e após envolver o ferimento em ligaduras convencera-se de que era uma ferida sem importância.

\- Vai precisar de ser cosido e o Dwight já partiu. – Observou Ross, enquanto pressionava a ferida com um pano branco.

Demelza não respondeu de imediato, tinha a sua atenção concentrada no pano que Ross segurava.

Ross observou-a, sabia que a estava a magoar, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer e se afrouxasse a pressão a ferida voltaria a sangrar. Não conseguiu deixar de pensar em como aquela situação era uma metáfora para o seu casamento. E a culpa fora toda dele. Fora ele quem disparar a arma e ferira quase mortalmente o amor entre eles.

\- Vais ter de ser tu a fazê-lo. – Admitiu ela, por fim.

\- Tens a certeza?

\- Não tenho grande escolha. Acho que o Choake iria preferir deixá-la sangrar para equilibrar os meus humores. – Gracejou ela.

Demelza aguentou em silêncio cada ponto, com o rosto virado para a janela e a mão esquerda a segurar o braço direito para que o pulso não tremesse.

Havia uma garrafa de licor vazia em cima da mesa, Ross insistira para que Demelza terminasse com o seu conteúdo, que já a ia a meio. Era a única coisa que podia, ainda que mal, mitigar o sofrimento da mulher.

\- Aguenta mais um pouco, estou quase a terminar.

Ross puxou a linha preta, feita de tripa de porco, por uma última vez. – Acabei.

\- Para a próxima vez, serás tu a bordar a toalha de mesa.

A sua mão mantinha-se firmemente agarrada braço magoada e Demelza apenas deu por isso quando a mão quente de Ross a segurou, beijando-a.

\- Foram dez vezes que a agulha penetrou a tua pele, já vi homens gritarem por menos.

\- Ainda bem que sou mulher. – Respondeu com a voz arrastada e os olhos semicerrados.

Ross sorriu, a sua esposa estava completamente bêbeda e ainda bem.

\- Vou só limpar o braço e enrolar a ligadura, depois poderás finalmente descansar.

\- Óptimo. – Demelza sorriu com os olhos fechados.

Ross fez exactamente o que dissera, com o mesmo cuidado com que dera início ao processo. Disse a si mesmo que faria o mesmo com o seu casamento, iria remendá-lo com delicadeza e cuidado. Levaria o tempo que fosse necessário.

\- Agora sim, terminei.

Demelza tentou levantar-se, mas Ross impediu-a, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Eu levo-te.

\- Os meus pés estão bons e eu sei o caminho para o quarto! – Balbuciou, zangada.

\- Demelza, por favor, mal te consegues aguentar de pé.

\- Consigo sim! – Voltou a tentar, desta vez o marido deixou-a. – Vez? Sou perfeitamente capaz de…

Deu um passo em frente e cozinha girou em seu redor. Mas, não quis acusar fraqueza e de forma desengonçada deu mais outro passo. – … andar.

Ross amparou-a.

\- Pára! Já chega! – Gritou – Tu és a mulher mais teimosa e orgulhosa que eu já conheci! Isto não está mais aberto a discussão.

Com gestos rápidos, Ross pegou nela, tendo em atenção o braço ferido. E para seu espanto Demelza não lutou contra ele, apesar das pragas violentas que lhe lançou numa voz atabalhoada.

Quando a depositou na cama e ao afastar os cabelos ruivos do seu rosto ela pediu, mais uma vez para grande surpresa de Ross. – Fica comigo.

\- Eu fico. – Ross despiu-se e deitou-se a seu lado.

Sem saber se Demelza dormia, ele murmurou. – Não mereço o teu amor, mas vou fazer de tudo para o vir a merecer.


End file.
